


Let Me Draw You.

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea from the "Imagine Your OTP imagine; Person A has some artistic talent, or wants to get some, and wants to use Person B as a nude model for sketching.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Draw You.

“Please Derek.”

“What no, not in a million years.” Derek stormed into the kitchen hoping to put an end to this ridiculous conversation. 

“Just one. I’ll do it here at home so no one will see your little bits.” Spencer called into the kitchen, he knew what reaction he would get, Derek was anything but little and though he would never declare it publically, he was exceptionally proud of it. Though Spencer thought it was hilarious to be proud of something you had no control over, you could do a lot to alter your physical appearance like dieting, going to the gym, or even eating more, but you had whatever endowment you had and you just had to get on with it. 

Derek came back into the room at speed and went straight to his lover, grabbing him wrist and placing the hand down to his crotch. “Does this seem little to you?” he growled. Spencer shook his head, Derek wasn’t even aroused and he could feel the large, thick organ through his gym gear. “Don’t you forget it.” He smiled. He pulled away leaving Spencer’s hand in the air, the younger man groaning as he felt himself at half-mast from feeling the other man and imagining what they could get up to.

“Please Derek.” 

“Spencer, I am not having you draw me naked, that is the end of that. I am not having you show off my tackle to people.” Spencer laughed at the term his partner used. 

“But look at the photo’s you got done of yourself in your gym.” Spencer argued. 

“I’m wearing shorts.” Derek countered. 

“Fine, how about you with your delectable derriere, no ‘tackle’ as you so delicately put it.” Spencer suggested. He held his breathe as Derek stood still contemplating the suggestion. 

“Fine.”

“What?”

“I said fine, you can draw me nude as long as it is my ass on display and not other things, and I get to keep the drawing, deal?”

“Deal. But why are you okay with the ass thing and not the front.” 

“Because you are the greatest ass man going alive Spencer, so I know you’ll make me look good.”

Derek had to admit, even though it was annoying having to lie still for three hours, the picture Spencer drew of him was outstanding. He knew if Garcia ever saw it he would have to fight her tooth and nail to get it back.


End file.
